


return on investment

by okayantigone



Series: the sports anime au no one asked for [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Exy au, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/pseuds/okayantigone
Summary: riko moriyama's newest overseas investment is both the worst and best thing that's ever happened to jean.





	return on investment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownsandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/gifts).

> makoto hanamiya, the worst person alive, and also my favorite knb character, makes it to the nest and gives tetsuji what he deserves. v i n d i c a t i o n .

makoto hanamiya is beautiful in the same sickly way riko is, with his pallid skin and limp black hair falling in a silky curtain around his sharp face, his mouth wide and vulgar, stretched out in an ugly grin.

he steps out of the sleek black airport car, and hoists his duffel over his shoulder while the driver brings his suitcases out. in faded black jeans and an old high school exy jersey, he looks suitably unassuming, but there’s an expensive black watch glittering on his left wrist, and his sneakers are a brand sponsorship gift. he squints at them in the late afternoon sun, as he makes his way across the EA athlete parking lot.

jean studies him from his position, a few paces behind riko. in the weeks leading up to hanamiya’s arrival, riko has been practically crawling out of his skin with newfound energy and delight, which could only mean bad news. the prospect of a new plaything did, however mean, that for a while, jean was left relatively alone. until now.

hanamiya has a few inches on riko, and when he stops a respectful distance away, he tilts his head, and studies them both. they’re fresh off their lunch break. riko had ditched microeconomics to sleep in an empty library pod, had cleaned up, put away an extremely illicit and forbidden chicken sandwich from the business school cafeteria, and was all around looking the most powerful and healthiest jean had seen him since that dreadful christmas.

riko fortifying himself to meet the new recruit – kevin’s replacement – was bad news. because riko rarely felt the need to really go the extra mile to impress anyone on the team.

the two of them studied each other carefully. riko’s stance was relaxed, but his knives were tucked in the sheaths inside his tailored jeans, for easy access. he was smiling his usual ambivalent smile that promised either pain or mild humiliation depending on his mood.

hanamiya’s own vulgar grin hadn’t left his face.

“moriyama-san,” he said respectfully, and bowed. it wasn’t a low bow, but riko seemed to appreciate the gesture, because he nodded haughtily in acknowledgment.   
“makoto-kun. welcome to my humble abode,” he said, gesturing to the the looming menacity of castle evermore behind them. “i hope your journey was not too tiring?”

makoto’s grin took ona note of genuinity. “i really appreciate the effort of flying me out first class,” he said brightly.

“oh, please. it’s the least we could do, for all the trouble you had to go to, to arrange your transfer so quickly.”

“well,” hanamiya shrugged broadly, the light reflecting in his hollow eyes, “i’ve really always fancied doing an exchange programme. it did wonders for kagami taiga, after all. well. at least for his playing.”

riko smiled thinly. he always appreciated a good jab at other people’s intelligence.

“shall we move this conversation inside? i’ll give you a tour of the facilities. jean can take your bags.”

jean took his bags. neither spared him a second glance. they were still sizing each other up, it would seem.

he walked behind hanamiya, studying his lithe form. he was bulkier than riko. jean was prepared to brain him if he made any funny moves. he’d texted kevin, when the ex-rakuzan king came to edgar allen, with his crimson hair and golden eyes. it wasn’t good news, if riko was tapping into his overseas contacts, to secure kevin’s replacement.

“what do you know about makoto hanamiya?” he’d asked, and kevin had blanched.   
“riko wouldn’t. you can’t let him. hanamiya’s bad news. he’ll as soon kill riko as me. and i mean that literally. you have to stop him.”

as if jean had ever been able to stop riko from anything. if hanamiya was going to kill riko, that was riko’s problem. as long as hanamiya cleaned up after himself.

“we run on sixteen hour days here, i hope you understand,” riko said, still playing the polite affable captain. hanamiya shrugged again. “i suppose i’ll just have to slack in my classes then,” he said airily, “not like i still couldn’t pull top marks, without showing up.”

the blatant arrogance in his voice was insulting to _jean. _he couldn’t imagine what it was doing to riko’s delicate constitution.

“we also operate on a two man system, here in the nest. you are _not _to leave your partner’s side.”

“oh? a two-man system? so it is true then. about you and kevin day? never in different rooms, ever since you were children? does it hurt now that he’s not here anymore?”

riko’s strike was lightning fast.

jean took a few steps back to leave them a wide berth. he’d grab hanamiya if he had to, but riko seemed to have him well in hand, his blade pressed right under hanamiya’s chin.   
“watch your tongue, makoto-kun,” riko said, his voice dripping with honey. “you don’t need one to play.”

“but you need your kidneys,” hanamiya said, his voice equally oily. in the fluorescent light of the hallway lamp, jean caught the glint of the blade, nestled into the folds of riko’s shirt.   
“i’d bet i can slice your throat open before you can disembowel me,” riko said nonchalantly. “wanna try?”

that sick glow in his eyes was reflected in hanamiya’s face as well. riko _thrived _on danger. he’d lived his whole life counting his days, _knowing _he’d be put down by nathan wesninski’s blade. all he wanted was to take as many people down with him as he could, inflict as much collateral damage as possible, because riko was _dying_ and no one else was allowed to live. riko had been dying since before jean met him.

he took a few careful, graceful steps back, and returned his knife back to its proper place. hanamiya flipped his switchblade shut.

they grinned at each other, oddly boyish, considering the circumstances.

“i think you might just fit in here,” riko said, lightly. “but try this again, and i will not hesitate to have you killed in your sleep,” his words were full of promise.

“oh? would that be before or after i cripple you for life?” hanamiya licked his lips.

jean had the oddest, most unsettling feeling that they were flirting.

“let’s get your bags put in your room. then we’ll go change for afternoon practice, and you can meet the master.”

“the master? i was left with the impression that you’re the one calling the shots here,” hanamiya said silkily.   
“i am,” riko said. “he… calls the shots on me, so to speak.”

“is he one of the people you want me to take care of, while i’m here?” hanamiya asked, genuinely, his thick eyebrows raising. “i can throw him in as a freebie, if you fly out my boyfriend for a semester.”

a boyfriend. jean’s brain struggled with the concept that this man had a boyfriend for a whole minute, while they walked the familiar steps to… wait. to jean’s own room.

“bold of you to assume that you’ll have any time to spend with him even if i do,” riko said magnanimously.

“oh, i’ll think of something. i’m pretty good at carving out chunks of… time.” hanamiya said, as he stepped in.

jean’s half of the room was pristinely organized, per riko’s type a, ocd tendencies. the other half was empty. he tossed hanamiya’s duffel on the bed, and rolled his suitcases up to his desk.

“jean here will be your roommate. consider him a welcome gift and… a token of my appreciation for you being here. since you’ll be missing your boyfriend.” riko’s sick smile made jean want to vomit. so did hanamiya’s grin. his cool steel gray eyes raked over jean’s body shamelessly.

“oh my,” he said. “you _are _generous.”

“the thing about privileges, of course,” riko said lightly, “is that they can be taken away. jean can tell you all about it, while you get ready for practice.”

jean had no intention of telling hanamiya anything.

“jean… take him to the court in fifteen.”

jean just nodded. he wasn’t sure if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t vomit.

the bedroom door closed behind them.

“so you’re the prized possession,” hanamiya said, still oglinghim sickly. “or would that be kevin? and you’re… what? the second best?”

jean didn’t dignify him with an answer. he turned towards his bed and tugged his shirt over his head.   
“oh my,” hanamiya gasped. he sounded… elated at the sight of jean’s scarred back. “well… someone’s been taking liberties with the merchandise… may i touch?”

jean was pretty sure he wouldn’t take no for an answer. he grit his teeth.

feather light cool fingertips grazed the ridges in his back, where between his shoulderblades the kanji for property was carved by riko’s expect hand.   
“ah, so he is a cruel owner, isn’t he, our raven prince?” hanamiya’s arms wrapped around jean’s waist lightly. it wasn’t a real hug, and it wasn’t a real hold. he could easily break it. he could snap hanamiya’s wrists in half before the psycho knew what hit him.

“don’t worry, partner. riko-chan said we’re not supposed to be apart. so as long as you’re with me, i’ll make sure no one else touches you, right?”

he felt something cool on his skin. it took him a moment to realize hanamiya had licked his scar, and he shuddered.

“be good for me, and i’ll see to it that our raven prince is kept sated and happy, and too busy to spare you a second glance.”

jean found his voice at last, in the bottom of his throat, a last ditch effort. “won’t your boyfriend mind?”

“shoichi? oh… if anything, he’d be into it. maybe we could send him some pictures. maybe when he visits, he can meet you. wouldn’t that be nice?”

jean swallowed past his tongue, and shook his head.

“are you scared of me, handsome?” hanamiya asked. he pulled away, and walked to his duffle. “you don’t have to be. i’m a lot more vanilla than i look. and … i have no interested in broken things.”

they were late to practice. riko was still in a good mood, because it meant he could make an example out of hanamiya on day one. hanamiya was grinning nonchalantly.

“you’ll have to forgive me, captain. i got carried away with my present,” he snickered, gesturing to jean. he knew exactly how riko would take his meaning. they had gotten carried away. hanamiya wanted to know _everything _about the nest. jean told him, because there was no point in hiding it. they had kissed. jean, on the whole, was not opposed to kissing per say. it never happened on his terms anyway. hanamiya had been surprisingly pliant, parting his lips, and letting jean’s tongue into his mouth.   
“truthfully, i’m something of a pillow princess,” he’d said with a sly smile. “you’ll have to do all the work, i’m afraid.”

jean would take a lazy pillow princess over a brutally sadistic bossy bottom any day.

“i could just lay there while you pound me and pretend i’m your raven prince,” hanamiya said. “you can even choke me a little… wouldn’t that be nice?”

it wouldn’t, jean wanted to say. regardless of how often he’d dreamt of it. forcing riko on his knees for a change, watching his face change color under his hands. dominating him. owning him. riko’s sickness had infected him, burrowed inside him, made him a monster too.

no wonder kevin had left him behind.

“first day of practice and he’s already late.” the steel hard voice of the master echoes around the court. “riko… you have been slacking in disciplining your pets.”

riko bowed. “apologies, master,” he said submissively.

if there was one man in the nest jean feared and hated more than riko… he was standing in front of them now.   
“maybe a meeting in my office is in order before practice. for some housekeeping, so to speak. lay down the ground rules. since you clearly failed to.”

“as you wish, master,” riko said. his hands were trembling.

he’d only just been fully cleared to play two weeks ago. after kevin left… the doctor said he was lucky he didn’t have brain damage. he was lucky to be alive. jean wasn’t sure luck had anything to do with it.

this time, he had no chance to judge hanamiya, since he was bringing up the rear. as soon as they were in tetsuji’s office, as soon as the door closed behind them, the master flipped his grip on the cane and swung.

riko collapsed to his knees, his eyes going glossy. the master had aimed for the tender spot in his freshly healed ribs.

he remained kneeling, head bowed.

“i do not abide slackers in my domain,” tetsuji said. “hanamiya-san. i hope you can appreciate that here, we operate a certain level of discipline which you may not be familiar with.”

hanamiya was grinning. his smile was so broad, it looked like it could split his face in half.

“i think there’s been a miscommunication, coach,” he said lightly. “see, i was under the impression that i’m here to follow _his _orders,” he jabbed a finger at riko. “no one said anything about listening to you. pretty sure he’s the one paying my tuition.”

“riko doesn’t so much as breathe without my say so,” tetsuji said dismissively. he kicked riko in the stomach, just for good measure.

riko doubled over, his forehead touching the ground.

“my word here is absolute. i think a practical lesson may be in order. on your knees, boy.”

hanamiya did not stop grinning.   
“hey, king. want me to grab that thing and break his kneecaps with it?” he asked cheerfully, gesturing at the cane. “i really want shoichi to come to america for summer!”

riko slowly righted himself, still on his knees, arms wrapped loosely around his middle. he was swaying a little, but his eyes were clear now, clear, and insane.   
he looked at makoto, and smiled slowly. it wasn’t a press smile, but it wasn’t one of his insane grins either. it was almost… peaceful. “do it,” he said quietly, resolute. “jean, lock the door, and grab my uncle, if you please.”

what happened next, happened too quick for jean to follow. somehow, using the master’s surprise, using his speed, and youth, using – something inhuman – hanamiya had knocked the cane out of his hands, and knocked the master down. he helped riko up carefully, wrapping an arm around his waist. riko leaned into the touch, as eagerly as he always did. the two of them made a terrifyingly handsome pair.   
“you said something about kneecaps?” riko said.   
“well. owning a cane you don’t use is just tacky,” hanamiya said.   
“help yourself.”

riko walked gingerly to the master’s locked liquor cabined, and helped himself to a bottle of his nicest scotch, slumping back in the master’s plush desk chair, and raising his feet up on his desk. jean stood by the door, a little unsure of where he was meant to do. riko had said to grab the master, but hanamiya seemed to be doing well on his own, methodically beating the shit out of him with his own cane. it was … well. it was satisfying.   
“want me to film it,” he asked finally, voice thick.

riko tipped his head back and smiled, eyes closed. “sure. you can even send it to kevin on that text message chain i’ve been pretending doesn’t exist on your phone.”

he tipped the bottle back, and took a few hungry gulps.

“i’d better savor this,” he said. “i’m not supposed to drink with my meds, you see,” he said conversationally to hanamiya. “i’m going back on them.”

he set the bottle down, and settled his elbows on the desk, leaning over it to look at the master. he was breathing shallow, and his eyes were darting around the room, from jean, to hanamiya, and to riko’s peacefully smiling face.   
“uncle, i think it’s safe to say that your incompetent leadership has really lead the ravens to go down. why else would kevin leave, and choose to coach a nobody team like the foxes, instead of staying here? clearly, you’re the problem,” riko’s voice had adopted that mechanical quality of whenever he was talking to the media, crafting the story, making the narrative work for him. “i think it’s safe to say… things are about to change around here.” he said brightly. “and for starters … you’re going to step down. when you’re capable of standing, that is. and then… you’re going to visit our old friend nate in jail, and you’re going to graciously offer him your retirement fund, so i can get my hands on natty, because i’m sure jean’s back is getting tired of carrying our entire defense line, because _you _are too much of a coward to get me the christmas gift i asked for. we’ll consider it compensation for the last…twenty something christmases, and maybe a birthday or two, okay?”

he slid out from behind the desk, and walked around it. he bent over tetsuji, still smiling.   
“we’re going back to practice now, okay? it’s so disruptive when you keep pulling me out of the court every ten minutes, makes the team all kinds of antsy.”

he straightens up gracefully, the same way he always did after a beating.   
“come on boys. i left engle in charge, and that never goes well for long. look alive, jean.”

out of habit, jean opens the door, and holds it for riko and hanamiya.   
“oh and uncle,” riko calls over his shoulder. “don’t you fucking dare try to get a medic in here. you’re got liquor and aspirin. you’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> -kim kardashian voice- don't be fucking rude


End file.
